Skeda:JamesLaBrie.jpg
Ontario, Kanadë | vdekja = | vite aktiv = — prezent | prejardhja = | instrument = Vokal | zhanri = Progressive metal Rock opera | bashkëpunim = Dream Theater Winter Rose Ayreon MullMuzzler True Symphonic Rockestra Fates Warning Shadow Gallery Explorers Club Trent Gardner Henning Pauly Frameshift Tim Donahue | label = | webfaqja = www.jameslabrie.com }} Kevin James LaBrie (i lindur më 5 maj 1963) është vokalist kanadez që është i njohur si vokalisti i progressive metal bendit të famshëm Dream Theater. Gjatë karrierës së tij me Dream Theater, ai iu ka dhënë zërin e tij edhe shumë inçizimeve të artistëve të ndryshëm si dhe ka larë haraçin e shumë albumeve të artistëve me ndikim të madh. Ai ka marrur pjesë në disa albume të Trent Gardner (duke përfshirë Leonardo: The Absolute Man dhe Age of Impact), si dhe në albumet e artistëve si Ayreon (The Human Equation), Shadow Gallery, Tim Donohue dhe Frameshift. Inspirimet e tij muzikore vijnë nga zhanre të ndyshme, duke përfshirë artistë si Metallica, Ludwig van Beethoven, Nat King Cole, Queen, dhe Sting, që inspirimi i tyre sipas LaBrie është treguar në albumin Octavarium. Biografia Ai u lind në Penetanguishene, Ontario, Kanadë dhe filloi të këndonte dhe t'i binte baterive që nga mosha pesë vjeçare. Në mes të adoleshencës LaBrie ishte anëtarë i disa bendeve si vokalist apo baterist, dhe në vitin 1981 (kur ishte 18 vjeçar) ai u transferua në Toronto që t'i vazhdonte ndjekjet e tij muzikore. Ai banon ende në Toronto, me gruan e tij Karen, vajzën Chloe, dhe djalin Chance. Pas ndarjes nga bendet e tjera, ai u bë vokalisti i glam rock bendit Winter Rose, bend ky që në vitin 1987 e lëshoi albumin e tij të vetë-titulluar. Në vitin 1991 ai mësoi se një progressive metal bend relativisht i panjohur në atë kohë i quajtur Dream Theater ishte në kërkim të një vokalisti, kështu që ky iu dërgoi atyre një kasetë dhe pastaj fluturoi urgjentisht në New York që të merrte pjesë në audicion. Provat shkuan mirë, dhe nga 200 njerëz tjerë që morrën pjesë në audicion, ai u zgjodh si vokalist i përhershëm i bendit. Duke pasur dy John-a (Myung dhe Petrucci) në bend, dhe një Kevin tjetër në bend gjithashtu, LaBrie e hoqi emrin e parë dhe e adoptoi emrin e skenës James LaBrie. Në vitin 1993, LaBrie u pyet për ta zëvendësuar vokalistin e Iron Maiden Bruce Dickinson-in (i cili e kishte lëshuar bendin), por ai refuzoi. Ai gjithashtu refuzoi që ta zëvendësonte Rob Halford-in, vokalistin e Judas Priest. Që nga atëherë LaBrie ka pasur ndikim të madh nga ana vokale në çdo albumi të Dream Theater, por vazhdon të ketë ndikim të vogël nga ana muzikore e tyre. Deri tani ai ka shkruar së paku nga një tekst për çdo album (me përjashtim të Images and Words) që Dream Theater e kanë lëshuar me të. Më 29 dhjetor 1994, kur ishte në pushime në Kubë, LaBrie u helmua nga ushqimi jashtëzakonisht shumë, dhe duke vjellur ai i dëmtoi telat e zërit. Ai vizitoi tre specialistë të fytit, por ata i thanë se nuk kishin ç'të bënin, dhe se gjëja e vetme që ai mund të bënte ishte që t'i shmangej sa më shumë këndimit. Por prapseprapë, në kundërshtim me urdhërat e mjekëve, më 12 janar 1995 ai shkoi në turne në Japoni me zërin e tij larg nga zëri normal. LaBrie ka thënë se nuk është ndirë "vokalisht normal" deri në vitin 1997. Me Matt Guillory dhe Mike Mangini, LaBrie ka lëshuar tre studio albume nën emra të ndryshëm ("MullMuzzler", "James LaBrie's MullMuzzler", dhe vetëm "James LaBrie"). Albumi i tij i fundit, Elements of Persuasion, u lëshua në Mars të vitit 2005. Sipas thashethemeve, albumi i tij i katërt është duke u punuar. Që nga viti 2004, LaBrie ka punuar në projektin True Symphonic Rockestra, bashkë me Thomas Dewald, Vladimir Grishko, Dirk Ulrich, Christopher Jesidero, Sandro Martinez, Paul Mayland, Marvin Philippi, dhe Igor Marin. Albumi i tyre i vitit 2006, është përfunduar që nga fillimi i Korrikut nga Brainworx dhe Marinsound. LaBrie u paraqit gjithashtu si vokalist në projektin e Henning Pauly Babysteps në vitin 2006, duke e luajtur rolin e "doktorit arrogant". James ka deklaruar në shumë intervista se është i krishterë aktiv. Sidoqoftë, intervistat e fundit si dhe disa tekste të këngëve të tij (duke përfshirë "Undecided" nga Elements of Persuasion) lejojnë të vërehet një perspektivë më spirituale dhe deiste, e ndarë nga cilido religjion i organizuar. Diskografia Solo albumet * - Keep It To Yourself (nën emrin "MullMuzzler") * - MullMuzzler 2 (nën emrin "James LaBrie's Mullmuzzler") * - Elements of Persuasion Me Dream Theater * - Images and Words * - Live at the Marquee (Live) * - Awake * - A Change of Seasons (EP) * - Falling into Infinity * - Once in a LIVEtime (Live) * - Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory * - Metropolis 2000: Live Scenes From New York (Live) * - Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence * - Train of Thought * - Live at Budokan (Live) * - Octavarium * - Score * - Systematic Chaos Mysafir * - Shadow Gallery - Tyranny * - Explorers Club - Age of Impact * - Trent Gardner - Leonardo: The Absolute Man * - Explorers Club - Raising The Mammoth * - Tim Donahue - Madmen & Sinners * - Ayreon - The Human Equation * - Henning Pauly - Babysteps * - True Symphonic Rockestra - Concerto in True Minor Të tjera * - Winter Rose - Winter Rose Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare e James LaBrie * Faqja zyrtare e Dream Theater * Voices - Bordi zyrtar i porosive për James LaBrie * Faqja zyrtare e MullMuzzler * Websajti i Frameshift * Faqja zyrtare e True Symphonic Rockestra Category:Dream Theater anëtarë Category:Lindje 1963 Category:Këngëtarë kanadezë Category:Tenorë Category:Autodidaktë bg:Джеймс Лабри da:James LaBrie de:James LaBrie en:James LaBrie es:James LaBrie fa:جیمز لابری fi:James LaBrie fr:James LaBrie he:ג'יימס לאברי hr:James LaBrie hu:James LaBrie it:James LaBrie ja:ジェイムズ・ラブリエ ko:제임스 라브리에 mk:Џејмс ЛаБри nl:James LaBrie no:James LaBrie pl:James LaBrie pt:James LaBrie ru:ЛаБри, Джеймс sk:James LaBrie sv:James LaBrie tr:James LaBrie uk:Джеймс ЛаБрі